horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
FEFE
"Fefe" (stylized in uppercase) is a song by American rappers 6ix9ine and Nicki Minaj. It was released on July 22, 2018, through TenThousand Projects, LLC; and was included as a bonus track on Minaj's fourth studio album, Queen (2018). The song was written by Murda Beatz, Cubeatz, Andrew Green, 6ix9ine, and Minaj; and was produced by Cubeatz, as well as Murda Beatz, who is also listed as a featured artist. Lyrics It's f*****' TR3YWAY! King of New York, lookin' for the Queen Uh, you got the right one, mm L-let these-l-let these b-b-b****** know, n**** Queens, Brooklyn, brr, ah! Murda on the beat so it's not nice! P**** got that wet, wet, got that drip, drip Got that Super Soaker, hit that, she a Fefe Her name Keke, she eat my d*** like it's free, free I don't even know like "Why I did that?" I don't even know like "Why I hit that?" All I know is that I just can't wife that Talk to her nice so she won't fight back Turn around and hit it from the back, back, back Bend her down then I make it clap, clap, clap I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Draco got that kick-back, when I blow that, they all do track They don't shoot back, one shot, close range, red dot Head tight, yeah, I did that, yeah, I live that Call a Uber with my shooter, with a Ruger, we gon' do ya N***** say they killin' people, but I really f*****’ do it I don’t really want no friends I don’t really want no friends, no He-he tryna 69 like Tekashi, call him papi Word to A$AP, keep me Rocky, I'm from New York, so I'm cocky Say he f*****' with my posse, copped me Chloé like Kardashi' Keep this p**** in Versace, said I'm pretty like Tinashe Put-put it all up in his face, did I catch a case? P**** game just caught a body, but I never leave a trace Face is pretty, a*** for days, I get chips, I ask for Lay's I just sit back and when he done, I be like, "Yo, how'd it taste?" (Yo, how'd it taste?) I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Ayo, Draco got that kick-back When it kick-back, you can't get yo s*** back In fact this that b**** that "I hate small talk, I don't f*** with chit-chat" AC just stopped workin' So they hit me, told me bring my wrist back Come through rockin' fashions That got all these b****** like "Yo, what's that?" I don't really want no friends I don't really want no friends, no Eeny, meeny, miny, moe I catch a h** right by her toe If she ain't f*****' me and Nicki Kick that h* right through the door (TR3YWAY) I don't really want no friends, my old ho just bought this Benz Nicki just hopped in this s***, now I won't see that b*** again Eeny, meeny, miny, moe (no) I catch a h* right by her toe (no) If she ain't f*****' me and Nicki (no) Kick that h* right through the door (no, TR3YWAY) Mmm, Young Money, Young Money bunny Colorful hair, don't care I don't really want no friends, I don't really want no friends, no I don't really want no friends, I don't really want no friends, no Scum Gang! Why It Sucks #The lyrics are painfully dumb. #Nicki Minaj doesn’t save the song. #The music video is PAINFULLY cringeworthy. #The singing is annoying and can get on your nerves. #So many swear words that we had to censor them all just like other songs by Nicki Minaj. Videos 6ix9ine, Nicki Minaj, Murda Beatz - “FEFE” (Official Music Video) Trivia *"Fefe" or "fifi" is slang for a pretty girl. Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:6ix9ine songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Nicki Minaj Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1